


Wouldn't Last a Day

by GodsObsession



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsObsession/pseuds/GodsObsession
Summary: Merlin finally gets fed up.





	Wouldn't Last a Day

“It’s not funny” **He said through his teeth, fists clenched tight at his sides and body trembling from his anger. Yet the blond only continued to laugh, as he normally did. And normally it was fine, but this was not normally.** “Arthur, I mean it. Stop laughing.” **Merlin said, tone only getting darker. Yet the Prince didn’t listen.  
** “What?” **He asks, still grinning and chuckling.** “It _is_ funny. I mean look at you, covered in god knows what.  But, hey, it looks good on you.” **Arthur says then starts laughing again. The young warlock looks away, fists and jaw clenching tighter as he held himself back.**

“Arthur, you need to listen to me. I cannot work for him any longer. I just- I can’t. I-“

“Sure you can, Merlin.” **Arthur says, finally getting serious.** “Would you like to know why? “ **He asks, but doesn’t stop to give Merlin the chance to respond.** “Because you work for me. And because I told you to. So suck it up. It’s only for a little longer anyway. Don’t be such a girl, Merlin.” **The Prince says, shaking his head as he turned from Merlin, picking up an apple and taking a bite.**

“Then I quit.” **Merlin said, barely audible, but Arthur stopped when he heard it, turning around as he swallowed the bite.**

“What?” **Arthur asks, knowing he must have heard wrong. He stared at Merlin as the boy looked at the ground, chest heaving slowly. He chews on his lip before finally raising his head, meeting Arthur’s gaze with defiant eyes.**

“I quit.” **He says plainly, and much more clearly now. Then he turns and walks out of the Prince’s chambers, leaving Arthur in shock.**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just wrote, but if you all like it, it might turn into something more. So please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
